Click, Gone
by Cadenn
Summary: Everywhere. She was everywhere. Taunting me. In the car, at my desk. She wouldn't leave. Everyone thought I was insane. Always reaching out to touch her hair or grab her hand. Always calling her name. Her giggle echoed through the hallways. Her singing haunted me at night. I wasn't insane. Right?
1. Gone

**A/N A new vocaloid fic! YAY!**

**This is fun to write, because it's written differently than I've ever written before so yeah...**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

One click. That's all it took. At least in the vocaloid mansion. Click and they're gone.

Punishment. That's what the master said. He said I needed to be punished. So why delete her? Why not me? But we both knew, the master and I, we knew it would be more painful for her to be gone.

"The fans will be mad," he said, "but punishment is more important."

Everywhere. She was everywhere. Taunting me. In the car, at my desk. She wouldn't leave. Everyone thought I was insane. Always reaching out to touch her hair or grab her hand. Always calling her name. Her giggle echoed through the hallways. Her singing haunted me at night. I wasn't insane. Right?

"Oh Len~" came a sweet voice. A flash of yellow by my door. Yellow. A warm color. It really fit her nicely. "Oh my Len? Where are you my Lenny?" came the sweet as candy voice again.

"I-I'm coming Rin." I said stepping out the door and heard her humming. Walking towards her at the end of the hall she turned. I ran to the end of the hallway. It was much too dark. At the end of the hall she was there. Waiting just for me with her perfect blonde hair and cute white bow on the top of her head. "Len! You found me~" She said smiling but then she wasn't there anymore. She was replaced with the flash of turquoise. A bright color, matching the person who wore it.

"Len what are you doing?"

A shooting star flew past the window. How beautiful. Make a wish, I told myself.

"Len?"

I was brought back to reality. "What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Rin was calling for me.." I said.

"Oh Len... She's gone. I'm sorry but she's gone." She said hugging me. I don't know why though. Rin was here. She just was. People kept hugging me, and I wanted to know why. Then she ushered me back to my room.

"Lenny~ Your back!" Came Rin's voice. She was sitting on my bed. And then she was gone and I remembered my wish..

I wish for Rin.

* * *

**A/N If people want me to continue this I will. I have a few ideas for it. If people want it to stay as a one-shot it can. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Review please!**


	2. Freedom

**A/N This story is fun to write! Thank you all to everyone who reviewed saying it was nicely written. Also, you won't find out why Len was being punished for a while, because honestly, I only have a vague idea of why he was being punished, but at least I have an idea. XD Sorry. **

* * *

Gone. She's gone. That's what everyone told me, but if she was gone, why was she appearing before me?

The master. He told me he needed to talk about a song. He tied me down, made me watch her. She disappeared, she told me not to worry, she would be reborn. He laughed at her, called her silly saying that computer programs can't be reborn.

Yellow, by my door again. A white bow, a giggle. Then she was gone. No more. I'm tired. Tired of people calling me insane, tired of being punished. I want to sleep but I can't. She's there. She always is. Even if I can't see her I know she's there because I can feel her.

Questions, people keep asking me questions. Why was she deleted? Punishment. Why were you punished, they ask me over and over. I don't know. I can't remember. It hurts to try, as if mt heart doesn't want me to know. She's singing a song again. A sad song, one about her. It hurts my head.

"Len~" Comes her voice, and I run after it, wanting to see her. "Len come here~"

"Rin.. I'm coming!" I say and run faster around a corner and find her standing there. She's wearing a white nightgown and looks as if she just woke up. I take a step towards her and wrap my arms around her thin body, surprised I can touch her.

"Len, don't you see? It's my fault you were punished.." She said, "If you find out why, you can set me free."

Punishment. Freedom. Questions. Riddles. Dreaming. Am I dreaming? Am I insane? Am I haunted?

She's gone again. People are scared of me. They don't want to come near me, because they think I'm insane. They don't want to become insane.

The master. He calls for me again. Wants to talk about a song. I hesitate, I don't want to go. Everything goes black.

I wake up the the master's office.

"You're awake..." Comes a voice. It's not Rin's, but she's here. In the corner of the room. Waiting, waiting for me.

Freedom. Can I set her free?

* * *

**A/N This chapter has a bit of suspense, and riddles. YAY**

**Like I said in the first chapter, I've never written anything in this kind of genre, so I don't know how it will turn out. But yeah, I continued it! All for you guys. :)**

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Please review**


End file.
